


Things She's Learning

by Mad Poetess (mpoetess)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpoetess/pseuds/Mad%20Poetess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn in Rome. Comics What Comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things She's Learning

"_In boca al lupo_!" they say here, before exams. Nervously grinning classmates chanting their own good luck as much as Dawn's. She grins back, but not with nerves. Grow up -- or think you did -- in Boca del Inferno, and other teeth lose their edge. A test is just a test, not the mouth of anything worth fearing, and the wolf... is just an old friend she never really met. Until she walked right into him, her head down over a book, in the Piazza Navona; almost knocked his guitar into the fountain, but he just smiled.

She likes his mouth.


End file.
